Sickness
by raecat
Summary: One-shot. Poor Rin has fallen ill! What’s the great Demon Lord of the West to do? Turn to his annoying half-brother and his pet humans, of course! Rated for Inu's mouth.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anyone in this story. Poo.**

_Summary: One-shot. Poor Rin has fallen ill! What's the great Demon Lord of the West to do? Turn to his annoying half-brother and his pet humans, of course!_

_Author's Note: This story is a re-posting. No big changes, just formatting and grammar errors. Enjoy!_

**Sickness**

Rin skipped around Jaken, poking him and trying to take away the Staff of Two Heads. Not that she really wanted it, she just loved annoying Jaken. Ah-Un walked beside them, watching. Sesshomaru was ahead, leading the way and ignoring those behind him. Suddenly, Rin wavered, eyes glazing over. "Master Jaken… I don't feel good…." She fell to the ground in a dead faint.

"AAHHHH! Lord Sesshomaru! Young Rin has collapsed!" Jaken was panicking. Jaken always panicked when it came to Rin; Sesshomaru usually took his anger out on him.

Sesshomaru was by her side in an instant, looking at the young girl crumpled on the road. Placing his hand to her forehead, he drew back quickly. She was burning up. He watched her, puzzled. Sesshomaru knew nothing of humans, except that they were weak. But he did know that she had never felt this hot before.

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru! She said she didn't feel well and just fell over! Oh whatever shall we do?" Jaken was a nervous wreck. Sesshomaru would surely blame him if Rin died.

Sesshomaru continued to watch the girl. Her chest was barely moving and she sounded like she was having trouble drawing breath. If she died, he could always bring her back. But her death would be slow and painful, and she may even awake still sick. She needed to be healed, he decided. But he didn't know how to do it. Unfortunately for him, but fortunately for Rin, he could think of one person who could help her. Sighing, Sesshomaru scooped the girl up with one arm and sat on Ah-Un's back. "Find my half-brother."

Ah-Un roared softly and took off.

Jaken, not wanting to be left behind, grabbed onto Ah-Un's tail. "You mean Inuyasha, my Lord? Why?"

It was getting dark when the group stopped to make camp. Inuyasha jumped into a tree to keep watch while the others gathered firewood and made dinner. After everyone had eaten and was discussing their path for the morning, Inuyasha looked up. His ears twitched while he sniffed the air. "Damnit."

"What, Inuyasha? A demon?" Kagome looked worried.

"Well yeah. Stay here." Inuyasha started but never finished. Suddenly Ah-Un touched down across the cleaning, eyeing the group. Sesshomaru got up, and gently laid Rin down on the saddle. She was still unconscious. Sesshomaru walked towards the group. Inuyasha was on his feet, hands on Tetsiaga. "What do you want?"

Sesshomaru ignored Inuyasha for once and suddenly appeared in front of Kagome. "You will come with me." Kagome squeaked in surprise. "Get up. Now."

"Kagome! Stay away from her, you bastard!" Inuyasha drew Tetsiaga, the fang springing to life. "What do you want with her!"

But Sesshomaru was faster. He pulled Kagome up, placing her in front of him, successfully blocking any attack from Inuyasha. "I need her to come with me."

"WHAT? What do you mean, you need her?" Inuyasha was furious, shaking with rage.

"Well I do." Sesshomaru really didn't want the girl like that, but he did enjoy pissing Inuyasha off.

Kagome looked over her shoulder, seeing a flushed Rin lying atop the two-headed dragon, with Jaken fretting nervously. Then she understood. "Wait." She took a step away from Sesshomaru, looking at him. She inclined her head. "Lord Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha hadn't moved. Kagome was still in the way, and too close to Sesshomaru.

"Why am I to go with you?"

Sesshomaru was silent.

"This has to do with the girl, doesn't it. She's sick, isn't she." Kagome looked past him to the young girl.

Sesshomaru flinched every so slightly, his eyes looking over his own shoulder at Rin. Then, he nodded once. "I need you." He paused, causing Inuyasha to bristle. "To help Rin."

Kagome smiled to herself, nodding to the Lord of the Western Lands. "I will do what I can."

Inuyasha balked. "Kagome you can't! This has to be a trick! He wouldn't come ask for our help, especially for a human girl!"

"Excuse me." Kagome turned from Sesshomaru and walked to Inuyasha.

As soon as she was within reach, Inuyasha grabbed her close, placing himself between her and Sesshomaru. "Kagome, what are you thinking, agreeing to go with him?"

"Yes, Kagome, I feel this is most unwise." Miroku had joined them, Sango following.

Kagome sighed. "I could see the girl; she looks like she has a very bad fever. She needs help. Sesshomaru must realize it, or else he wouldn't be here. He thinks I can help her, I must try."

Inuyasha looked like this was the hardest decision he ever had to make. "_Send Kagome into Sesshomaru's clutches, or let the girl die?"_ He couldn't do either.

Kagome saw him struggling. She placed a hand on his arm with a small smile. "I'll be ok, Inuyasha. We will stay here to care for her. Sango will help me." She turned to the other girl. "Won't you Sango?"

Sango smiled. "Of course Kagome."

Kagome turned to tell Sesshomaru of their arrangement. Sango turned to Inuyasha, who watched her to with worry written all over his face. "Don't worry Inuyasha. I'll take good care of her." All Inuyasha could do was nod.

Sesshomaru considered what Kagome had said, but agreed anyway. Two women should be able to heal one girl. When Sango had joined them, he led the way over to Ah-Un to show them Rin.

Kagome balked when she saw her. She was flushed and breathing raggedly and Kagome could feel the heat radiating off of her. "Lord Sesshomaru, what happened?"

Sesshomaru looked down at his young charge, worry showing in his eyes. "She stopped playing, complaining she wasn't feeling well. Her eyes glazed over and she fainted."

"Alright." Kagome nodded. "Bring her to the fire." She turned and walked back to the fire. Gathering her bag, she rolled out her sleeping bag near the fire. "You boys move away." The boys scooted around to the other side of the fire, Inuyasha close to Kagome as allowed. Sesshomaru arrived, carrying Rin. "Lay her down here." He did so, then moved away.

Kagome took something out of her bag and tried to wake Rin up. She gently shook her shoulder, getting no response from the girl. Sighing, Kagome turned to Sesshomaru. "Can you wake her up?"

Turning to face his young charge, Sesshomaru spoke in a calm but commanding voice. "Rin. Wake up." She stirred slightly. "Rin. Wake up."

She opened her eyes, looking worn out. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." She looked around at all the people watching her. "I'm sorry for being sick, Lord Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru nodded at her, his eyes soft.

Kagome spoke softly. "Rin, my name is Kagome. I'm going to help you feel better, ok?" Rin nodded. "And this is Sango; she'll be with us too." Rin nodded again. Then Kagome pulled out her thermometer. Rin looked scared. Kagome smiled. "This is going to tell me what your temperature is, ok? Just put it under your tongue."

Rin looked at Sesshomaru, who nodded. She opened her mouth and lifted her tongue. Kagome slipped the thermometer under. "Now close your mouth." Rin did. Then Kagome addressed everyone. "When this is done, it's going to make a beeping noise, so don't be afraid." She knew they would all panic if she didn't warn them. In a minute, the thermometer beeped (everyone jumped) and Kagome removed it from Rin's mouth. "102.4. That's pretty high Rin." Rin looked down. Kagome reached into her bag and pulled out a small bottle. "I want you to swallow one of these. It will help to cool you down." She handed an aspirin to Rin, who looked at Sesshomaru. He nodded. Rin swallowed the pill with a sip of water.

Kagome turned to Sango. "Will you please go fill this with water from that small stream?" She handed Sango a pot, who nodded and walked away. Kagome turned back to Rin. "Rin, it sounds like you're having trouble breathing." Rin nodded. "May I listen to your chest?" At Sesshomaru's nod, Rin nodded too. Kagome leaned over and moved Rin's kimono top down a little, pressing her ear against her chest.

Everyone was quite. Miroku, sitting across the fire, leaned a little to look at Kagome's bottom. Inuyasha, seeing this, whacked him on the head. "Pervert." But he too slipped a quick look.

"Inuyasha." Kagome called across the fire. He was next to her, a slight blush on his cheeks. "Inuyasha, can you go find andrographis and alkanet please?"

He stared. "But… but…why me?"

"Inuyasha, I need you to go, please. You're the only one who could find them fast enough." Sighing, Inuyasha took off into the trees.

Sango returned to the clearing with her pot full of spring water. She set it down by Kagome, who poured some into a shallow dish. Sango took the dish and a fresh cloth and began to apply cool water to Rin's head and neck, and to wash off the sweat. Kagome placed the pot in the fire to boil. She took a ladle and cup from her bag and laid them next to the fire.

Inuyasha returned shortly, handing her his fistful of herbs. Kagome smiled at him, causing him to blush slightly. Using the ladle, Kagome poured hot water on the herbs to rinse them off. She then added them to the pot to boil. Kagome turned to Sesshomaru. "She has pneumonia. Basically a high fever and breathing problems. The medicine I gave her before will help bring the fever down, and these herbs will help her breathing and induce sweating, which will also help her fever. It should take her about 2 days to get better. She'll need a lot of rest."

Sesshomaru nodded. "We will stay until then."

Inuyasha jumped up. "WHAT! You'll leave now! You don't need our help anymore!"

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha, sit." He slammed into the ground. Kagome moved to sit next to him. "Now Inuyasha, you have to be quiet because Rin is sleeping. I want to stay with Rin until she is healed. That means Sesshomaru will stay too, I assume." Inuyasha pouted.

Sesshomaru came up beside them. "I will leave Rin with you and return to check on her. I will not stay the entire time."

Kagome nodded. "We will take good care of her, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru nodded. Turning, he crossed the clearing to address Jaken. "Jaken, you will stay here and keep an eye on Rin. I will return shortly." Sesshomaru returned to Rin's side. "Rin. Wake up." She looked up at him. "I must go for now. You will do as Kagome says, she is your caretaker. I will be back to check on you soon."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru. I will be good." Rin sat up as straight as she could. Sesshomaru nodded and turned, disappearing into the trees.

Kagome turned to Rin. "Let's take your temperature again." Rin nodded and opened her mouth. Kagome placed the thermometer in her mouth and waited for the beep. "102.2. Still high, but it's starting to go down." Kagome smiled. She ladled some of the broth into a cup and gave it to Rin. "This will help your breathing. Drink up. Then you should rest more."

"Yes Lady Kagome. Thank you." Rin obediently drank the broth, returned the cup to Kagome, and promptly lay down to sleep.

Kagome looked around at the others as she sat near Inuyasha around the fire. They were smiling at her. "You're very good with children, Kagome." Miroku's smile turned lecherous as he kneeled in front of her. "Will you bear my children?" Before Kagome could say anything, Inuyasha had punched the lecherous monk across the fire.

It had been two uneventful days since Sesshomaru arrived with Rin and left the sick girl in Kagome's care. Kagome would wake her up every few hours to take her temperature and give her medicines as needed. Rin was making a fast recovery, sleeping when not talking with Kagome. Sesshomaru came by twice a day to check on her. He would talk with Kagome, sometimes with Rin, and then leave again. Inuyasha didn't enjoy these visits, or Kagome's close proximity to his rival brother. But he held his tongue in check; Kagome had reminded him that this was for Rin's health. Once Sesshomaru left, Inuyasha would sit near Kagome, pouting and slightly angry.

"Oh Inuyasha, I know you hate this. But Rin should be well enough to leave tomorrow. Her temperature has been normal since lunch, and she is breathing much better. Just a little longer Inuyasha." Kagome squeezed his arm lightly and moved over to Rin to check her temperature again.

Miroku moved to take Kagome's place next to the sulking hanyu. "Upset about Sesshomaru?"

"I hate her being so close to him. There's nothing I can do about it. She wants to talk to him, be near him. And he's just as bad!"

Miroku sighed. "She's just worried about Rin. And so is Lord Sesshomaru."

"But Sesshomaru hates humans. Why does he let this girl follow him? Why bring her to us, to save her? Why does he care for a human child, but try to kill me?" Inuyasha slammed his fist into the ground.

Miroku sighed. "I don't pretend to understand, Inuyasha. Sesshomaru must have a soft spot for this girl. And you know how Kagome is. She cares for everyone. Just because this girl follows Sesshomaru doesn't mean she should die." Miroku sighed again and looked up as Sango joined them. She had been listening to them talk.

Sango placed her hand on Inuyasha's arm. "Inuyasha. Kagome is a brave, strong girl. But she's scared of Sesshomaru. She doesn't want to go with him and is glad you didn't let that happen. She is, however, more worried about Rin than scared of him." Inuyasha looked up at her, surprised. Sango looked ashamed for telling him. "She told me while we were taking care of Rin." Inuyasha nodded, Sango and Miroku leaving him to his thoughts.

The next morning, somewhere between breakfast and lunch, Sesshomaru arrived again. He walked calmly out of the surrounding forest towards the group. Rin, fully healed, jumped up and ran to greet him. "Lord Sesshomaru! How I have missed you!"

Sesshomaru nodded to Rin, a slight smile in his eyes. He turned to Kagome, who had stood and was coming towards him, Inuyasha behind.

"She is well. Her temperature has been steady since yesterday and her breathing is normal. I would suggest she not exert herself for a few days, but has been playing this morning and says she is feeling fine."

Sesshomaru nodded to Kagome. "You have my thanks." He turned and headed to where Jaken was waiting with Ah-Un. "Come Rin."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru! Thank you Lady Kagome and Lady Sango! Goodbye Shippo!" Rin crawled onto Ah-Un's back, sitting in front of Sesshomaru. Jaken was behind him. Ah-Un took off with a roar.

Inuyasha watched them go. "Finally." He turned to Kagome and spoke softly. "I don't like him talking to you." Kagome blushed slightly. Inuyasha turned to the others. "Let's move on. We've wasted enough time here."

Everyone nodded and got to work. After a quick lunch, they were on their way.

**. . . . .**

Andrographis: an herb that works by boosting the immune system, helping the body battle infections and prevent them from occurring again. Makes a bitter tonic. Has adaptogen-like properties, anticancer activity, and is an antioxidant that protects the liver. Used for common cold, flu, upper respiratory infection, gastrointestinal complaints, hepatitis, herpes, and throat infections.

Alkanet: Diuretic, induces perspiration, cleanses blood. Once used for rabies.


End file.
